Hammocks, hanging or swinging chairs and similar furniture are necessarily suspended from a suitable support(s) in use.
In terms of the requisite suspension, the prior art offers a number of different solutions for such furniture, however, there are various disadvantages with these.
In the case of hammocks, these are typically suspended between two upright supports which may include tree trunks, fence posts, walls or the like. However, the typical manner of attachment of the respective ends of the hammock to the supports does not provide much stability because of the excessive swing potential afforded to the hammock. Furthermore, as usage of the hammock is dependent on the availability and location of the supports, this manner of suspension may be inconvenient, limited and fixed to certain locations.
As an alternative, and particularly when used inside a home, on porches, balconies, patios or the like, hammocks and hanging/swinging chairs are often suspended from fixed support surfaces such as wall studs and ceiling beams. Alternatively, in outdoor usage, the hammock or hanging/swinging chair may be suspended from tree trunks, tree branches or the like. These means of suspension can, however, be cumbersome, particularly as appropriate tools and hardware are required to fix the position of the hammock or chair. Moreover, safety is a particular concern since the support structure/surface from which the hammock or chair is suspended may not be sufficiently strong to support the weight of said furniture in use, and furthermore, wear or failure can result. This also impinges on hammock or chair usability since swinging or spinning motion in the use of the hammock or chair would exacerbate safety risks. Additionally, the integrity or appearance of the support structure/surface may be compromised by the mere placement and suspension of the hammock or chair and more especially as a consequence of wear or failure. Further still, the positioning of the hammock or chair is somewhat fixed.
Whilst stands as an alternative means for the support and suspension of hammocks or chairs are disclosed in the art, known prior art solutions in respect of stands and furniture assemblies still have some shortcomings. These shortcomings relate particularly to: the bulky size and substantial weight of the support stand and furniture assembly; comfort; ergonomic design; control of lateral chair motion; portability of the furniture assembly; aesthetic appeal; and/or limited indoor or outdoor usage.